Haile St. Evremond
| image = | race = Enlightened | birthday = January 27 | age = | gender = Male | height = 190 cm (6'3") | weight = 69 kg (152 lbs) | blood type = AB | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Seraphim Royal Knights | occupation = | previous occupation = Marquis of Excelia | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = Messam St. Evremond | base of operations = Excelia | relatives = Messam St. Evremond (twin brother, deceased) Hecate Fleuret (wife, deceased) | education = Unknown | weapon = Ryunohige | element = Poison | affinity = Millennial Decay | overdrive = Scourge Lance of Atrophy Mind Blast Ultima }} Haile St. Evremond is the third Enlightened, and a direct descendent of Kharsis. He is the fraternal twin brother of Messam and is considered the most powerful Enlightened to have ever lived. Appearance Personality History Plot Powers & Abilities Master Spear Specialist: He has demonstrated the ability to effortlessly fight back an opponent specializing in countering Enlightened techniques without him entering Affinity. He has also demonstrated the ability to perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, capable of cutting through very sturdy targets, such as Messam's Serapha. He was also able to easily cut down an army single-handedly with ease. Magic Master: Haile has a great mastery at using both Dark and Divine magic spells. He is skilled enough to use magic without the use of the charge sequence of a Dark magic spell. He has even used a simple barrier spell to block another magic attack by Messam, who is arguably the most proficient user of magic in the ancient Enlightened world. He can produce powerful protection and restoration spells to his person while in battle, should the need arise. Warp Master: He is perceived to be so fast that one cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place. Haile is shown to easily outmaneuver Messam's ability in Warp and Affinity-enhanced speed to the point he could casually lay a hand on Serapha and still dodge a point-blank Scintillant Stream. He is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range and the evasion of Second Stage level techniques. He moves so fast that opponents commonly do not know his movements until after he has made them and is skilled enough in his movements to evade at high speeds even when being attacked from behind. Ryunohige Ryunohige (lit. "Dragon's Beard/Whisker"): By extending his hand in front of him, Haile is able to summon his spear. Ryunohige is sturdy enough to sustain and deflect blows from Messam's Serapha, which is said to be able to cut anything. Haile's weapon is particular in that it is able to absorb all forms of energy, a trait that makes the wielder of this weapon a formidable adversary. This absorb effect is active even while Haile himself is not in Affinity, an ability that no other weapon possesses. While in Affinity, Ryunohige's appearance changes. The head of the spear becomes jagged, somewhat resembling a dragon's tail. The spear itself becomes slightly longer, and a chain hangs from the end of the shaft. Affinity Millenial Decay: By coalescing the surrounding energies, Haile is able to form a sphere of light around him, which is able to deflect all attacks temporarily. When Haile emerges, the sphere shatters, and the resulting shards can inflict considerable damage to anything that surrounds it. In this form, Haile gains armor which includes a breastplate with various straps and belts, gauntlets, greaves and sollerets. He also gains a set of energy wings (resembling angel wings), which are capable of flight. The wings can be retracted and hidden away. While in this form, the space around Haile is displaced, causing ghastly images of his form to frequently stretch out from his body. :Affinity Special Ability: Millenial Decay allows Haile to control the element of poison. He is able to release a deadly poison from his spear at will, enabling him to essentially kill off a person in a single strike almost instantly. Additionally, his attunement to the element grants him resistance to all diseases and poisons. Also, he is able to remove poisons from other people by extracting it and sealing it into his own body, and the healed person is immune to that poison permanently. In his Second and Third Stages of Affinity, Haile is able to extend this bodily poison to affect the mind. This enables him a choice of whether to use either a "physical" or "mental" poison against his opponents. *'Spear Materialization': Haile is able to materialize Ryunohige back in his hand if it out of his reach. *'Scourge': Haile can materialize bubbling tendrils of poison from either his hand or spear. Additionally, he can also utilize the tentacles to entangle his opponents. The poison from this ability possesses acidic properties; it can disintegrate almost all substances in a matter of moments. *'Lance of Atrophy': By stabbing an opponent with Ryunohige, he is able to inject a poison that reverses the effect of healing abilities and magic, causing those techniques to inflict further damage instead of its intended use. *'Mind Blast': When Haile places his hand to a person's head, he is able to produce a poison inside the targeted person's mind that allows him to erase memories, thoughts, and/or ideas from the person's mind. The effect can resisted and broken through substantial willpower, but only if the person is aware that their mind has been altered. Only an Enlightened can break free from this technique. :*'Ultima': After using Mind Blast, Haile is able to replace the erased mental pieces at will. Furthermore, by inserting an event that repeats itself, he is able to entrap a person in an endless metal cycle. Whilst under the effect, the target stands motionless as the loop of events continually replays inside their mind. Each time a loop is repeated, any physical damage incurred is reset as it were before the start of the loop. Despite being able to become consciously aware of their situation and act differently, the victim is unable to significantly alter or escape from the inevitable progression of these events. This ability is inescapable and can only be used in the Third Stage of Millenial Decay. Also, by using it, Haile is unable to enter Affinity for an unknown amount of time. This technique is considered the most powerful ability in the history of the Enlightened. Quotes Battles & Events